Within Their Midst
by famousames
Summary: MWPP-- not quite a PG-13 yet-- the boys all seem the be finding love, but when Voldermort starts recruiting children from Hogwarts what will happen? Will be an MWPP centric fic!


**A/N: Hey y'all! Ok I have a few things I'd like to say about the character Peter and how I've portrayed him. I know in a lot of stories he's the outcast of the group, or left out completely, but I didn't want to do that in my story. I want to make him part of the group, and I might even go against the new piece of canon we have. I don't think I'm going to make him out to be James obsessed tagalong that he is in Chapter 35 (I believe that's the correct number) "Snape's Worst Memory" and give him a *gasp* good personality. I might even make him handsome and funny- and I know this goes against the popular fanon belief but I want to make it seem like there was a reason James and Lily choose him as the Secret Keeper- if it bother you, please just pretend I didn't include him if that's what you'd like to do. The first chapter is mostly about Amy and Sirius, but it's going to become more of a MWPP fic and hopefully there will be a plot starting in Chapter 2! Please tell me about my OC's- I'd like to know what you think of them! Any feed back is appreciated- good or bad! Anyway on with the story, and by the way I'm looking for a beta. If anyone would like to help me out I'd love it!**

**Chapter 1: "You could give me anything I wanted…"**

Amy Lawrence had what we would call a bad reputation. No one quite knew why however, people just weren't used to someone who could be loud one minute and the next be as silent as the grave. Around her third year people had started spreading rumors about Amy. Some things such as "betrayer to her house", and "no good, shame to Gryffindor", were whispered as she walked through the corridors. Since the Gryffindors hated one of their own, the rest of the school soon caught on, and gave Amy the cold shoulder also. 

The only person Amy had at her school was her older brother, Bryan. Bryan was a seventh year, while she was in sixth. Bryan had taken care of her and at any time someone would make fun of her, or try to hurt her, he would tell them off. 

Currently Amy was sitting on one of the lounge chairs in the Gryffindor common room, reading The Lord of the Rings for the billionth time. She was sitting in one of the closet chairs to the fire. When the light hit her golden brown hair it the colors in it has a magical glow (no pun intended). As she was getting to one of the best battle scenes, she was interrupted by a loud sigh behind her. 

"What is it, Bryan? I'm just getting to the good part." Amy said tersely before returning to her book. 

"Ames, but that book down for one minute and listen to me!" He said as he snatched the large book away emitting a 'hey!' from Amy. 

"What is it?" When he didn't answer she went on, "Come on Bry, I haven't got all day." 

"Oh right sorry, got distracted." When he said this Amy noticed his gaze drift towards a petite girl walking through the portrait hole. Amy, planning on teasing him about that later let him continue, "Well, you know how our keeper got battered pretty bad in the last match, well we need a new one. And since you're pretty good..." Bryan trailed off leaving her to finish the sentence.

"…You want me to join the team?" He nodded so she continued, "Well think again big brother. You know just as well as I do, that everyone on the team either hates me, or has spread rumors about me. So in one word, no!" Without another word Amy snatched the book out of his hand and walked up to her dorm with her head held high. 

Bryan sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. '_I really don't know what I'm going to do with her' _Bryan thought when he felt a hand laid on his shoulder. 

"Hey Bryan, why so glum?" Sirius Black asked. Sirius was very tall at 6'2" and had perfect black hair, and stormy gray eyes that almost always had a glint of mischief in them. His tan skin was striking contrast against the black robes he was wearing. Altogether he looked like a god. 

"Hey Sirius, it's just my sister. She refuses to join the team because she thinks you guys won't want her there." Bryan said before being cut off by Sirius.

"Look Bryan, just tell her to come to the tryouts and have a nonbiased judge pick who gets on the team. If she's does the best like you think she can then she can join the team. Not buts about it, okay?" Sirius stated, being serious for once. 

"Yeah you're right Sirius. Thanks, but you will convince the others not to make fun of her or anything right?" With a nod from Sirius he walked over to Olivia (the girl who had walked into the room) to start a conversation. 

Amy had settled down to her book when there was a knock on the door.  "Lily, Sarah, Megan, Callie, and Alyssa aren't here right now, but if you leave a message they'll be sure to get back to you as soon as possible!" Amy told whoever it was that knocked on the door. 

"Actually I was here to see you," the booming voice of Sirius Black answered back. 

"Now why would you want to do that?" Amy was shocked that someone actually wanted to see her. None the less Sirius Black! This must be some kind of joke Amy thought. "Look Sirius, whatever you want I'm sure it's nothing some other girl can't _give_ you." She said accenting give. 

"From what I've heard you could give me anything I wanted!" Sirius shot back, regretting the words the second they were out of his mouth. He was here to make friends with her not enemies. To his shock, the door burst open with a BANG! 

"Look honey, I don't what you've heard but I can guarantee none of it is true. So if you're through harassing me for the day could you please leave?" Amy looked slightly hurt. '_Although I can't blame her, that was a pretty rude thing to say_.' Sirius thought. 

"I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry. And there's another thing, I know I haven't exactly been the nicest guy in the world to you. And I want to apologize about that. I, or anyone else for that matter, have no right to say anything to you. So do you except my apology?" Sirius asked putting on the puppy dog face, which worked on every girl. He charming, stormy gray eyes looked delicious, and his just-the-right-sized nose looked… well good, for lack of a better word. His full bottom lip stuck out at just the right angle to produce the perfect picture.  Amy seemed to consider his word for a moment before responding. 

"After five years of pure torment?" Amy said while Sirius went to the door to leave, "Well yeah, I guess I can forgive you." 

"But you just said five years of pure torment…" Sirius looked confused, Amy didn't seem to notice though, as that was the face he mad A LOT. 

"Yeah, cause if you hadn't done that who would I have to keep me on my toes?" Amy asked him smiling. 

"Good point! I am a master at keeping people on their toes! So will you come down to the Quidditch tryouts we're having in two weeks from Tuesday?" Sirius asked her with a hopeful expression on his face. 

"Umm… I'll think about it ok?" She said it as a statement, not a question. She smiled up at Sirius hoping she had finally found a true friend. 

Sirius grinned as he walked out of the girl's dorm. She didn't seem so bad once you got to know her. He was hoping once he really got to know her they could be great friends. He continued walking down to the common room, where he saw, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and James Potter, his best friends. "Good evening 'gents. I suppose everyone is doing swell on this fine evening?" Sirius asked his fellow marauders.  

"Umm… Hi Sirius" James said. James was almost Sirius' twin. He was about an inch shorter standing 6'1", his black hair stuck up in every direction, and his warm hazel eyes made every girl melt. "What did you do while up in the girls dorm. All the girls are down at lunch (it was Saturday)." James asked curiously. 

"Au contraire, there is one girl up there!" Sirius said never letting on to who it was. 

"Well let's see Lily's down there with Sarah, Megan, Callie, and Alyssa! So it was Amy? Amy Lawrence? What were you doing with Amy?" Remus asked confused.

"I was making new friends and Quidditch partners." He stated simply. 

"Oooookay…." Peter said. "So you're trying to get laid?" 

"Is that all you ever think about? Get your mind out of the gutter." Sirius said looking disgusted. 

            "Come on Sirius it's not that far off of an accusation. She has been known to…fool around." Remus said. 

"Look I know what people say about her… but isn't that why they are called rumors? I don't know if she did any of that but I plan to find out. I want to be friends with her; she seems like a really nice person." 

Two weeks later they were becoming fast friends. They didn't realize how good of friends until one day in Potions class. 

"I must report to Dumbledores office so if y'all will just continue makin' the potion I'll be back in a few." The new potions teacher Professor Burnett was very young, in her mid twenties. She was from South Carolina in the United States. She was very well liked among the students because she was very fair… and not to mention very pretty.

She walked out the door and half the guys turned their head to look at her swaying hips. "Wow, what a good looking teacher." James said to Remus, as Sirius wasn't sitting in his usual spot beside James. Instead he was sitting at the table next to theirs with Amy. They were talking quietly when Severous Snape and Lucious Malfoy came up to their table. 

"Oh look if it isn't the school whores." Malfoy said referring to both Sirius' and Amy's reputations. 

"Look dickhead, if you don't mind we were trying to have a civilized conversation, not that you would know what that is or anything. So if you and your greasy little friend wouldn't mind taking off?" Amy said. 

Ignoring her he went on, "I don't know why you like her Black. She's a slut. How many times have you banged her?" 

"Let us get this straight Malfoy. She twice the person you'll ever be. And if you believe all rumors then I guess it's true that your family is supporting that Voldemort fellow, and that you plan to join him?" Sirius asked witty as usual. 

"Shove off Black!" Snape finally joined in.

"Ooooh nice comeback, slick. Did you think that one up all on your own?" Amy asked him a smile tugging on her lips.

"Why you little…" Snape started but didn't get to finish because he was interrupted by Amy. 

"Oh come on you pansy, you have got to come up with something better than that! I mean, come on, at least use something original. I mean you're already a greasy, slimy git you might as well get a few laughs!" By now Sirius was on the floor howling with laughter, as were James and Remus. Snape just stood there looking dumbfounded, with his mouth in a wide 'o'. 

"Ya know I heard that was a good way to catch flies." Professor Burnett said about Snape's mouth. "What happened here?" 

"Snape couldn't think of a good comeback line so I was educating him on how to do so." Amy told her simply.

"Well then carry on," She said simply but not before adding, "When you're on your own time. Right now I have a class to teach and you have things to learn."  She smiled at her student and said, "Take out your text books and turn to page 345.  Today were going to learn something that I hope will be fun. I'm going to be teaching y'all how to make a sleeping potion, a very powerful sleeping potion.  It's sometimes referred to as Draught of the Living Dead. Asphodel and Wormwood are the two ingredients, along with a few other things. On your table there should be a list of ingredients that you need. I'll be walking around and checking your potions periodically."

Everyone made a grab for their list to see what they needed. The list read: 

Dried nettles 

Crushed snake fangs 

Horned slugs

Monkshood 

Essences of Wolfsbane 

Lacewings 

And Flubberworm; chopped finely 

            "Well that doesn't seem too complicated," Sirius commented looking over the list after Amy passed it to him.

            "Oh and one thing I forgot to mention. You'll need to measure them out precisely, stir them each for the time that is allotted, and you'll need to perform a very complicated wand movement that I will demonstrate at the end of class, as that is when you will need to perform it. Now add your ingredients, I think I'll allow you all to talk quietly."

            "That was great what you did early, to Malfoy and Snape. They never expected you to fight back." He said smiling down at her. 

            "Yeah, well they deserved it for messing with you." She said quietly not wanting him to hear, he did though. 

            With a satisfied grin he started mixing the potion. He had just added the Monkshood when he saw Snape pass by and stick his legs out causing Amy to stumble. 

            "You jackass," Amy said loud enough for him to hear but not too loud. 

            "I heard that," Snape whispered in what he thought was a menacing voice. 

            "Yeah, well I said it out loud didn't I?" She shot back at him. He put his head down and walked back to the table he shared with Malfoy. Amy looked back at him and rolled her eyes. "Honestly some people can be really dumb can't they? I mean after meeting you I didn't think it was possible to meet anyone dumber. But that just goes to show even the best of us have to eat our words sometimes." She said with a big, goofy grin on her face. 

"Hey I resent that!" Sirius said pretending to be mad. He stuck his nose up in the air and crossed his arms. 

            "Honey don't do that, it makes you look like Malfoy," that immediately got him to stop.  

            "Uh-nuh, no way do I look like Malfoy. Why, oh why, did you have to say that?" He said not looking very pleased with her analogy. 

            Just then a loud explosion came from the back of the room. A startled blonde hair, blued eyed girl looked up from her potion and whispered a quite "whoops", which caused everyone to burst out laughing. 

            "Nice job, sis!" James called to the girl. The girl was in fact James' sister, Callie Potter. 

            "Shut it Potter!" Callie yelled back covered in her lime green potion.

            "Right back at ya, Potter," James said smiling. He turned back to his work with Remus. 

            Amy and Sirius turned back to their potion still chuckling lightly. Callie was James' sister. She was a bubbly, energetic thing. She was pretty much always the center of attention. Not that anyone minded, she was hilarious and liked everyone. She was even nice to Amy. Her best friend was Lily Evans. 

Lily was a lot like Callie except she wasn't quite as bubbly. She was probably the smartest kid in the class, maybe with the exception of James. She had long flowing red hair and emerald green eyes. She was a prefect, and everyone knew she was going to be head girl next year. Lily and James were always at odd and ends with each other, which created quite a clash and Lily and Callie were the best of friends.  James, however adored Lily, and told her so at least three times a week.  Another difference between Callie and Lily, Lily didn't like Amy. 

"So are you going to go to the Quidditch practice tonight?" Sirius asked her looking on with a hopeful expression. 

"Yeah, I guess so. Why do you want me to come so bad?" asked Amy. She added the lacewings and stirred the potion again. 

"We need you because you're a great keeper and we could really use you. Please babe, I really want you to join," he said giving her the puppy dog eyes. 

"Ok you do realize that I've only been friends with you for two weeks and you've already given me the puppy dog eyes 28 times? That's a little much if you ask me." She replied.

"But they always work on you! It's like magic, no pun intended." Sirius laughed at his on corny joke before turning back to the potion, which was now an orangey-brown color. 

"Not this time mister," seeing his distressed look she added, "If I hadn't already made up my mind I wouldn't go." 

"YAY, you're going! Whoo-hoo," he screamed before earning a few strange looks from the class. He just smiled and waved back at them.  "I'm so glad you're really coming. Because even though James, Nick, and Todd are excellent chasers I think we need a keeper." He finished as he chopped the flubberworms finely. 

"Ok class I need your attention," Professor Burnett stated and everyone looked up. "Watch closely as I demonstrate." She held her wand exactly seven inches from her face and slowly moved it downward until it was directly in front of her bellybutton. She moved it two inches to the left, drew a small circle (which made a glowing light where she had traced it), and brought it back to the starting position. "Now, what makes the wand movement so difficult is the circle. You have to have all your moves exactly right or you won't get the glowing light. Once you have done this movement, gently stir your potion for five minutes."

The class went back to talking, and Professor Burnett went back to helping students who were having trouble. In about fifteen minutes only three groups from the class had gotten it down: Lily and Sarah, James and Remus, and Amy and Sirius. Callie and her partner Peter, were not holding up quite as nicely. 

"This class is useless Pete; I mean I really just don't see the point of continuing with this potion. I don't want to put anyone to sleep, I'm never going to use this potion in my entire life! Absolutely pointless I tell you," Callie ranted while Peter had a small smile on his face. 

"Cal, I seem to remember you saying the same thing about Charms, Transfiguration, Divination, and Defense Against the Darks Arts, all this week. I'm getting a slight case of Deja-vu" Peter informed her, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. 

"That is not the point I'm trying to make, dear innocent Peter. You'll learn in no time oh precious one, in no time at all." She replied sounding oddly like their barking mad Divination teacher, Professor Magi. 

"Do you have any idea what you just said?" Peter asked bursting with laughter.

"No idea, good sir, no idea," she replied smiling at him before packing up the stuff, and hoping for a better attempt next week. Peter laughed and they walked to join the rest of their friends. 

As there was quite sometime before their next class they all went outside to enjoy the nice weather they'd been having. They all sat at the bank of the lake talking quietly. James, Remus, and Peter did not quite knowing what to think about Amy, while Sirius and Callie were chatting away. 

"So Ames, Siri here tells me you're going to try out for the Quidditch team. Is it true? We could really use your help. We sucked so bad last year," Callie, while not playing to the Gryffindor team, had a great love for Quidditch. 

"Yeah I am, I hope it goes ok," she said nervously twirling her hair around her finger. 

"I'm sure it'll go fine. From what Bryan tells me, you're a great keeper." Sirius told her earnestly. (A/N—I had to look up synonyms for seriously cause I didn't want to be the nine millionth fanfiction writer who used the pun.) 

            "Thank-you, Sirius. I really appreciate that." Amy told him. 

Immersed in their own conversation were James, Remus, and Peter. "Do you think he likes her," Peter asked, casting a sly glance to Amy laughing at something Sirius said. 

            "I don't know Pete. It would seem that way. I mean, did you see the way he was looking at her in Potions…" Remus trailed off, also watching the others. 

            "I just don't know guys, he seems to like her but…something about her still irks me, you know?" James said, "I mean Sirius, of all people, deserves someone who will care for him. God knows that good for nothing excuse for a family has left him… deprived. I just think…he deserves someone a little… better," he finished, feeling ashamed that he said it, but meaning it none the less. 

            "James, I know you're concerned for him, he has gone though a lot, I know. But he seems to really like her," Peter said trying to reason with his friend. 

            "Gosh, I know Pete but… well I want him to be happy and if this is what it has to be, then so be it. I'll give her a chance, and I want you guys to also, okay?"

Both of the other boys nodded and scooted a little closer to the others.  Sirius and James had a special relationship. They had grown up with such different backgrounds, that when they met there was actually a lot of hostility between them. James thinking that Sirius' family, including Sirius, were a disgrace to all wizards alike and, Sirius, not knowing anything except what he was brought up to believe, had learned that the Potter's were Muggle loving fools. After countless fights between the two, Peter and Remus used an 'Alohamora' charm on their room, and would not let the other two boys out until they were at least civil to one another. 

            This tactic forced James and Sirius to talk for hours about each others past and what they believed at that point in time. James told Sirius all he knew about Muggles, and Muggleborn witches and wizards. While Sirius told him about his parents, and their insisting that he was sorted into Slytherin, and their great disappointment when he wasn't.  From that day forth they were inseparable, just like brother, and along with Peter and Remus they formed the legendary marauders. 

            Peter shook his head to clear the thoughts of that memorable day, and continued to talk with his friends.  Callie was currently telling the group about her most recent encounter with Argus Filch, the Hogwarts caretaker. 

            "You all know, of course, how he's got that dripping nose thing going on, well I was walking to Charms with Lily, and I just _happened_ to be waving around tissues in my hands shouting 'blow your conk'.  Somehow that upset our dear Argus and he took me to his office to have 'a nice little visit with my records,'" she said with the perfect imitation of Filch, sending the rest of the group into bouts of laughter. 

 "Anyway, that is all beside the point," Callie cleared her throat and continued, "you know how I sometimes get in those… chatty moods?"

"You? Cal Potter, ever talking too much? Impossible," Peter said smiling a charming smile and avoiding a very well aimed jab to his stomach. 

            "Anyhow, I started talking about our family tree and about Great-great Uncle Marcus and how he's a squibily-dibily," she said and everyone cast her odd looks. She cleared her throat and stated again, "by squibily-dibily I meant squib…" Callie trailed off. 

            "Of course darling, of course," Remus said trying hard to contain his laughter, but to his left there was a snort of laughter from James that set them all off. 

            "Ok, ok now calm down I need to finish my story- it's very interesting," Callie said and everyone slowly regain their calmness. "Ok as I was saying, I was telling Filch about great-great uncle Marcus and he suddenly got all defensive. He started screaming stuff like 'WHAT DO YOU KNOW' and 'WHO TOLD YOU'." At this point in her tale she stood up and acted the scene out. "From this story I have just recited, I would have to conclude that our beloved Filchy is a… SQUIB!" She dramatically finished with a sweeping bow and many 'thank-yous.'

            Everyone was laughing and Peter was staring at Callie, who had a certain air about her. "Don't you mean squibily-dibily, Cal?" Peter asked her with a huge grin on his handsome face **(A/N: yeah, you read that right).**

"PETE! That's not funny you little twerp!" She said and ran over to him. He stood and ran in another direction, with Callie hot on his heels. 

            "Come on Cal it was just a little joke, no harm meant, honestly," he shouted with his head turned towards her. Not looking where he was going he lost his footing on the shore's edge and was dunked into the lake. This set they group into another set of hysterics and Callie went over the edge of the lake and pulled him out. He was covered in seaweed and was soaking wet. 

            "Pete," Callie gasped between laughs, "sorry about that buddy!" She said smiling at her friend who was bent over double and had his hands on his knees.

            "Now you got to hug me, Cal," Peter said standing up, spreading his arms wide open and started towards her.

            "Never Swamp-thing," she shouted and jumped up onto some of the rocks surrounding the shore. 

            "Come on, you know you want to hug me," Peter shot back.  He shot towards he and lifted her over his shoulder, "And now I'll take you back to my liar, and have my ways wicked with you!" Peter did his fake villain laugh and then carried Callie over where the rest of them were sitting. He dropped her very ungracefully onto the sand next to James.  The friends laughed and carried on their chatter for the rest of the afternoon. All in all things were looking pretty good for the teenagers.  That is until someone tried to break the group apart, not knowing what they were dealing with. 


End file.
